Freak Show
by foxchicka19
Summary: Come one, come all, to the magnificent show, with all of your favorite pairings here in one go: LuNa, ZoRo, and some of my own, and if you don't like it,just go on home. But come in, come in, your minds will be blown, and you don't want to miss the horrid Freak Show
1. Intro

**A/N:** The prologue to my next story, you guys.  
>I'm excited to write it, honestly *sighs*<br>But I'm going to be finishing up "No Danger Allowed" first,  
>And curb you all of your ZoRo pregnancy thirst<p>

This one will be exciting, for you and for me.  
>With my four love-pairings here for you all to see<p>

I won't go too much into detail, but hopefully this prologue will draw you in  
>So join me here, in this story of love, fear, hope and delightful sin<br>So take a step inside, find a seat  
>In this dark story that won't be beat...<p>

Welcome to the

* * *

><p><strong>Freak Show<strong>

* * *

><p>Ladies and Gentlemen<br>Why don't you come on in  
>Into our high-rise tent<br>For we're about to begin

There'll be strong men, animals  
>Freaks and Trapeze artists, too,<br>And everyone's here  
>To tell a story to you<p>

It's a tale about pirates  
>Such a fabulous crew<br>Sailing the seas  
>Under the sky so blue<p>

Their cheerful laughs  
>Carry on from day to day<br>Going from island to island  
>And bay to bay<p>

But all good things end  
>And bad things do follow<br>And I'm afraid this is a tale  
>That may be a bit hard to swallow<p>

Loved ones will be taken  
>Put on display in utter shame<br>In the very best kind  
>Of twisted circus game<p>

So take your seats,  
>The front row is the best,<br>And watch as we put  
>Our fair straw-hats to the test…<p> 


	2. Come All, Come One

**A/N:** Here we are, and so it begins  
>Another story that my brain spins<br>It took a while, but we've arrived to the show  
>Where will I take us? Only I know<p>

So sit back, relax, and kick up your feet  
>Pry your fingers from the edge of your seat<br>Call your friends-go on, call them down  
>As we send for the Straw-Hat clowns<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>01<br>Come All, Come One  
><strong>join us here for a little fun  
>hold your breath, wait and see<br>as we reveal the _Show of Freaks

* * *

><p>"It felt like forever since we were on an island where we weren't running from something. There were no Marines, enemies, pirate crews, nor crazed villagers. It was nice to be able to relax in a town where they were all happy to have us there. And not only were they happy to have us there, they worshiped us.<p>

There were feasts to behold, alcohol to drink, gold laid down at our feet. And the one they worshiped most of all –Captain U~sopp!"

"I don't like this story," Luffy muttered beside me.

"Let him have his fantasies," I told him quietly, gazing out at the rain beyond the windows. It was coming down hard, and usually we'd be out there, making sure things were okay, but on our way to the next island, we had found a smaller island to anchor at. It wasn't big, but it had a small bay that kept most of the waves away from our deck.

In spirit of being able to sit calmly during a storm, we were using the moment to our advantage. We had the lights turned off, and candles laid out around the room.

"Shouldn't they be called the Long-Nose pirates," Suki asked.

"Yohoho! The Long-Nose Pirates –that'd be a sight to see."

"Except you don't have eyes to see it," Suki cut Brooke off with a grin.

"I thought we were telling scary stories," Zoro murmured beside Robin.

"Usopp being captain is scary," Sanji muttered.

"Oi! I'm speaking here," Usopp banged a fist down on the table. As if to emphasize his momentary authority, lightning struck the sea outside, lighting up the kitchen and dining room.

"Oooh, so scary," Sanji mocked. Thunder rumbled. The storm was nearly right above us.

"Just go on, Usopp," I rolled my eyes.

"They worshiped Captain Usopp," he repeated. "Worshiped him so much, that they hated the idea of anybody being 'too close' to him. Including his own pirate crew. One by one, they started to disappear –the ladies disappearing first."

"Boooooo," Suki gave Usopp two thumbs down. "We ladies always go first. Why can't -we be the heroines?"

"You think you can do better?" Usopp muttered. "Go on then!"

"Anybody want a drink?" Harumi said, getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, Suki-chan, a snack?" Sanji got up.

"We're fine," we said in unison.

"I'll have theirs," Luffy grinned.

"I'll have a drink," Zoro nodded at Harumi.

"Make that two," I chipped in.

"Can I tell the story?" Franky asked.

"No –Suki challenged me, she tells the story," Usopp harrumphed.

"Fine," Suki sighed. "A scary story, eh? Let me think." She drummed her fingers lightly on the table, the small candle flickering as someone breathed too heavily. She stared at it intently as she thought, and the shadows danced across her face, making her features eerie. She looked up, suddenly, and a slow grin spread across her face. "I know."

"Here," Harumi placed a glass down in front of me, and another in front of Zoro before sitting down. Sanji returned a moment later, placing a plate of food in front of Luffy.

"Eat it slowly," he warned, taking his place by Harumi. "I'm not making another."

Suki waited for us all to settle down patiently. Then she began.

"This story, I heard from a friend of mine, and he swears it's true," she keeps her gaze low. "The story takes place in a small town in the New World –its name I've long since forgotten. It was a peaceful town, as the weather surrounding the island kept pirates at bay. That was until _he _arrived."

She paused for a moment, glancing around the table. "He goes by a number of different names, but the name he was known for the most was the Shrieker. This name was given to him by the villagers. They say that after he came, things became disturbed. He had always been different from the other. He was a retired pirate, with scars covering his entire body. Only, this wasn't what separated him from the rest. It was his essence. The atmosphere around him was cruel and overwhelming, making anybody feel uncomfortable, though no one could quite place why. So while they didn't banish him, they made sure he'd be as far away as possible, forcing him to live in an abandoned house in the woods.

"Things were fine for a while… then the children began to go missing. Once a month, on the full moon, a scream would echo through the town, waking the villagers from their sleep. The first time they heard it, they didn't think much of it, until they woke up the next morning to discover one of the children were gone. No one knew who had done it, and at first, no one suspected the man in the forest. He had been quite civil when they asked him if he'd seen the first missing boy. He invited them in for a drink, and everything inside the house was orderly –except for the large fire in the fireplace, burning in the middle of summer.

"When the second child went missing, they came again to the house in the forest, and again, the man let them in –again, the fire was burning. A brave father once asked him why –and the reply he received was 'it ebbs the chill from my soul.' The reply was passed on to the other villagers, and it spread like wild fire, so to speak. By the time the fourth child had gone missing, and with the fireplace still burning in the house in the forest, the men grew certain that it was him that had been taking the children. Surely he had used the fire to kill their children, for where else could they go? They were too young to operate a boat of any size, and they had practically ripped the island apart from head to toe, searching for them."

Suki paused as thunder boomed, shaking the boat.

"So when the fifth child went missing, the decision became unanimous. They trudged up to the house in the forest, knocked the door down and demanded answers. When the man couldn't give the answers the villagers wanted and denied any connection to the missing child, they pounced. They only meant to get the answers out of him, but the violence in their actions led to worse –much worse. They beat him, his screams filling the night.

"They killed him. And at first it didn't bother them –until the next full moon when another child went missing. They were quick to realize their mistake, and instantly regretted their actions. They even ended up finding the real criminal behind the missing children, but by then, it was too late. The Shrieker's soul couldn't be quieted with their apologies to the dead. So even after finding the real murder, the screaming didn't stop. Only, it was no longer the screams of the children –but the same screams from the night they murdered the man in the forest. And merely seconds after the scream, a boney hand would clasp their ankles, and a strained voice would whisper in their ears 'do you believe me now?'. A few days later, that person would get mentally sick, murmuring over and over to themselves 'yes, I do believe you now,' and eventually they'd be driven to madness far enough to take their own lives," Suki pressed her lips together grimly, and lightning flashed through the room. "No one lives on that island anymore. It's quite abandoned… Like this one here, actually."

"You're a very good story teller," Robin smiled at Suki. Even I had to admit that she was captivating –no one had spoken the entire time she had spoken. But as a singer and idol, it was only natural that she had that enticing charisma.

"That's complete nonsense," Usopp muttered, leaning back in his chair. "Such a lame story."

"Don't believe me then," Suki gave a small shrug. "In the end, it's your loss. The Shrieker hates liars and non-believers the most, you know."

"I believe, Suki," Chopper said, shaking slightly in his seat.

"That's good, Chopper," she smiled kindly. "Because even though you can't see it, tonight's a full moon."

"Tonight?" Usopp looked outside.

"Tonight," Suki confirmed. "So, Usopp –do you believe?"

"No –of course not. You just made it up," he said defiantly.

"Suit yourself," she said, leaning back in her chair.

Lightning struck again, and suddenly a scream ripped through the room. Cold, thin fingers brushed against my ankle, wrapping around them.

I froze. It was just my imagination, right?

"_Do you believe me now?_""

I screamed, jumping away from the table.

Usopp started shouting, "I do believe, I do believe!"

"Fuck off, Brooke," Zoro kicked under the table.

"What?" I breathed rapidly, trying to calm my heart.

"Yohoho, sorry, Nami, it was all in good fun, I assure you," Brooke crawled up from beneath the table. I wanted to be angry, but I had to give credit where credit was due –it had been a good prank. Still, I took off my shoe and whipped it at his head. Lighter than I normally would, mind you.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed.

"I knew it was Brooke," Usopp said, trying to recover.

"Of course you did, Usopp," Suki rolled her eyes.

"I did! Nothing slips by me," Usopp said triumphantly.

"Whatever," Suki yawned. "Well, I'm tired. If we've had our fun here, I'll be heading off to bed."

"I shall walk you to your quarters," Brooke said, dusting himself off. Suki wrapped her arm around his, and Brooke chuckled as they headed for the door. "We did well tonight –that was such a feminine scream from Usopp if I'd ever heard one."

"Except you don't have any ears to hear with," Suki finished for him.

The door closed behind them, and Usopp sat back down. "I do not scream femininely."

"Now that Brooke mentions it, I think you do," Franky said.

"I do not!"

"Let's check," I heard Robin murmur beside me.

"What was that, Robin?" Usopp asked.

Thunder roared, and another shriek filled the air. Then, from under the table –"_Do you believe me now?_" and Usopp screamed again.

"I'd say that's pretty feminine," Zoro chuckled.

"Whatever, I'm leaving," Usopp said, heading for the door.

"_Do you believe me now?_"

"Stop it, you guys," Usopp turned and glared at us all.

"Stop what?"

"_Do you believe me now?_"

"That!" he exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Franky asked.

"Stop doing that 'do you believe me now?' thing, it's not funny anymore."

"We're not doing anything," Zoro said, yawning.

"_Do you believe me now_?"

"There it is again! Stop it!"

"You must be hearing things," Robin sighed. "I guess your mental health is weak."

"It is not!" Usopp shouted before throwing the door open and leaving through the rain.

"How'd you do that?" I asked Robin.

"Tone Dial," she said, lifting it out from under the table. Luffy laughed.

"May I?" Franky grinned.

"Go for it," Robin returned the smile as she tossed it gently to him. Whistling, Franky followed after Usopp.

"I figure it'll take a few days for him to realize the dial's missing," Sanji said, lighting his cigarette with the candle in the middle. "That's what he gets for leaving it out where I nearly stepped on it."

"Sanji, I'm hungry," Luffy complained.

"Go to bed," Sanji rolled his eyes.

"We should all go to bed," Robin said, pushing herself away from the table.

"Mm –we should be arriving at the next island soon. Sakasu Isle," I stretched as I got to my feet, letting out a small yawn. "If what I heard is correct, we're going at a great time – they're doing their annual festival."

"So?" Zoro asked, following closely behind Robin.

I looked at Luffy, who would surely be excited to hear the news, "Their festivals come in the form of a circus."


	3. Are you ready? Here we go!

**A/N: **It's been a while,  
>I know, and I'm sorry<br>But have no fear! Smile!  
>For here's more of the story..<p>

* * *

><p><strong>02<br>Are you ready? Here we go**  
>It's the beginning of our Freak Show<br>Step on up! Step on in!  
>For here marks the beginning of sin<p>

* * *

><p>"You lied!" Usopp exclaimed from across the deck, his index finger pointing to Suki beside me as we laid on the lawn deck, basking in the sun of a brand new day. "There was no full moon last night!"<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about, Usopp," Suki pressed her lips together to conceal a smile.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Usopp shouted, coming down the stairs. "And I don't know how you did it –since I searched the men's quarters from top to bottom –but that annoying voice kept at it all night!"

"That's what happens when you don't believe," Suki smiled gently, her acting skills coming into play. Oh, to be an idol.

"And I thought you and Usopp were the best liars," Harumi murmured to me.

"Yohoho!" A voice came from up above. "What do we have here?"

"Brooke!" Suki exclaimed, jumping to her feet, knocking Usopp to the ground and rushing up the steps to greet him. "Have you written it? That new song of yours?"

"I did indeed," Brooke grinned. "And I must say, it is quite pleasant to the ears! But I have no ears to hear it with, so I was wondering if you ladies would give it a go."

"We can't say no to your music, Brooke," I smiled up at him.

"But, Nami, you have said no to my music before," Brooke frowned.

"That's what happens when you write a song asking if you can see our panties," I rolled my eyes.

"I never did get to see them," Brooke sighed. "Well, it's in the past. And here we are today with a brilliant new piece, inspired by last night."

"This is going to be good," Harumi grinned at me.

"A-hem," Brooke cleared his throat. Suki perched on the railing in front of Brooke, kicking her feet in the air like a happy child.

"_In a small bay, in the middle of the night,_

_Where the ghosts and ghouls do take flight_

_And a storm cloud covers any kind of light_

_We gave long-nose such a fright!"_

"Oh, shut up," Usopp took my shoe off my foot and threw it at him.

"Hey –" I began.

"Don't mess with me, Nami!" Usopp puffed up his chest. "I'm cranky and running on less than an hour's sleep! I don't need your attitude."

"My attitude," I repeated, rising to my feet and placing a solid hand on my hip. "What attitude is it, may I ask, that you speak of?"

"Your –Your gracious, kind, warm-hearted attitude," Usopp said quickly, withering on the spot. "Ah, damn it all, I'm going back to bed."

"Your shoe, Nami-san," Brooke came down the stairs.

"Thank you, Brooke," I dropped it to the ground and slid my foot into it.

The boat lurched, throwing us all forward. My foot turned funny in the shoe as I went down, and pain shot through my leg. I yelped in pain, as another lurch sent us in the opposite direction.

"Are you okay, Suki?" Brooke asked her, who had dropped from the deck above us. She had, however, landed on her feet. Harumi sat on the ground beside me, already getting to her feet.

"I'm fine," Suki straightened up, dusting herself off.

"Nami?" Luffy leapt over the edge. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I lied, gritting my teeth as I slowly maneuvered myself to a standing position.

"I thought I heard you…" Luffy frowned. He watched me for a long moment as I headed towards the upper deck, where Franky should have been behind the helm. I tried my hardest not to limp, but Luffy swung me up over his shoulder. "You're mean, Nami. Lying to me."

"I'm fine, Luffy, let me down."

"Let's go see Chopper," Luffy said.

"First, let's go see Franky," I tugged at his rubbery skin in an attempt to turn him around. "I want to know what happened. Luffy!"

"Fine," he grumbled, turning around and taking us up to the helm.

"Franky!" I called out.

"He's already gone to look at the damage," Zoro was climbing down from the crow's nest.

"What happened?"

"I guess we hit something," Zoro shrugged.

"What an understatement," I muttered, forcing Luffy to put me down. I limped over to the railing, not bothering to hide my injury now that it was already out of the bag. "Franky!"

"Yeah?" he came up the other side of the boat.

"What'd we hit?" I asked, turning to face him.

"I went below to check it out," Franky frowned, looking back down at the water.

"And?" I pressured when he didn't go on.

"There wasn't anything there," he shrugged. "No rocks, no sea king. Nothing."

"Impossible," I rolled my eyes.

"Go have a look yourself," Franky waved down to the water. "But the coast is clear."

"Zoro," Luffy said, a hand going around my waist to keep me from diving over. Without a word, Zoro obeyed, leaping over the edge while Luffy brought me close to him. "Now, it's off to the infirmary."

"No –Let's wait until Zoro comes back up," I protested.

"I can check her out here," Chopper said, arriving at the top of the stairs. "Robin said Nami injured herself."

"It wasn't me, it was Franky sailing us into a reef," I muttered.

"There is no reef," Franky shook his head. "I'm going down to repair the ship."

"Here, sit," Chopper said, gesturing to the seat behind the helm. Luffy carried me over, placing me down gently. "The ankle?"

"Mm," I nodded, looking up as Zoro pulled himself onto the deck from the bow of the ship. "And ? –ffff," I winced in pain as Chopper began moving my foot gently. He barely glanced up at me as he continued to poke and prod.

"Franky's right, there's nothing down there," Zoro gave himself a shake, sending water everywhere.

"That's impossible," I shook my head. "It doesn't make sense."

"It's the Grand Line," Chopper reminded me.

"Even then…" I sighed. "So what's the damage, Doc?"

"It seems like a strain," he set my foot down carefully. "I can bandage it, give it more support, but all that can really help it is rest. It doesn't seem to be too bad though, definitely not broken. I think some ice and elevation will help it a lot."

I groaned, "And the worst part is, I can't blame it on anything –since we don't know what caused it."

"A week's rest, Nami," Chopper ignored my rambling.

"A week? No way," I told him.

"No! She'll miss the circus!" Luffy exclaimed.

"That's all you've been thinking about since I told you, isn't it?" I turned to him.

"Shishishi," was his reply.

"I'll go get the bandages and ice, Luffy, you take her down to bed," Chopper instructed.

"But –"

"Nami," they both warned.

I scowled, unable to fight against the both of them. It's not like I wanted to hurt myself further, I just didn't like being held back because of such a minor injury. While I wasn't childish like the two of them, I still wanted to see the circus, and run around town after them.

A let out a long breath. The circus would start the day after we arrived on the next island. Which meant it started tomorrow, which means a week from now, I would be catching the tail end of it –if any at all…

Another sigh. Well, they always say the final act is the most tremendous. Maybe it'll be worth it.


	4. Do you hear that? It begins!

_**A/N:** _While I would usually attempt to make my author's note rhyme, I just want to get to the point today :P

When I first started this story, I only had a general idea of what I wanted to occur, but after writing the second chapter, it hit me as to what I _actually_ wanted to happen. I have sooooo much in mind for this story, it's just that so many things in my life have been changing -in a positive matter -and it's just a matter of finding the time. And I've probably said it a million times, but I've started creating deadlines for myself. It's been working for my original stories (some of which you can see on fictionpress! I go by the same name there ;D ) and now I'm trying to move that same motivation to get things accomplished onto my fanfiction. Fingers crossed that I can keep it up!

It's short, and I know it is.  
>But from here on out, the action begins.<p>

And just so you know, to hold true to my word  
>I'm writing the next chapter, creating this world<p>

It's coming together, just wait and see!  
>There'll be wicked fun coming for you and for me<p>

So hold your breath, and then count to ten  
>And know that foxchicka is at it again ;)<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>03<br>Do you hear that? __It begins!__  
><em>**_The circus of fun and fright  
>Where every motion makes you spin<br>And you never feel quite right._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's okay?" Luffy asked, shifting from one foot to another between my bed and the doorway. He was slowing inching towards it. He wanted to go and check out the island, I knew that better than anyone.<p>

"Just go, Luffy," I sighed.

"I'm watching over her, don't worry," Suki said, adjusting the pillow under my foot. She straightened up, placing one hand on her hip. "Get out of here, go have some fun."

"Then, I'm going?" he stretched his leg, placing it right beside the door, then, after a final look in my direction, took off.

"You don't have to stay behind and watch over me," I prop myself up. "I'll probably move to the deck later, read a book or something. You'll probably have more fun on the island."

"It'd be better if there were someone not… crippled to watch over the ship," she gave me a small grin. "And it's fine. I've… I've been to this island before. It's… nothing exciting."

"You have?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "but that was before Suki the singer, and long before Suki the Straw-hat." She gazed at herself in the mirror by the door, moving her hand to brush a hair out of her face.

"What were you here?" I asked.

"Sukina," she was facing away from me when she said it, but when she turned she had a smile on her face. "But my friends still called me Suki."

It struck me then that I didn't know a whole lot about Suki before we met her on the cruise ship a while back.

"What do you say to an afternoon of talking on the lawn deck?" I swing my feet over the edge of the bed.

"Here, let me help you," she hurried over, slipping under my arm on my right side.

Together, we made our way out onto the deck. Franky, Brooke and Chopper were still aboard, talking on the deck outside of the kitchen. They all gave a small wave as we moved towards the stairs.

"Was it nice growing up here?" I asked, catching my first sight of the island. The town was big, rising towards the center in a gradual hill. If there were more of the island beyond it, I didn't know, but I was pretty sure I could make out the big circus tents from where I stood.

"I was happy to escape… I was," she paused to think of the right wording, "I was always a big dreamer."

There was a small silence as she helped me down the stairs. As we reached the chair, I looked up at her and said, "I take it, you don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry," she gave a fragile smile. "Let's just say, in a small way, I'm happy you got hurt and I don't have to take one step on that island."

"Bad memories?" I asked.

"The worst," her smile eased up.

I leaned my head back and glanced up towards the brilliant blue skies above us, "Yeah, well, we all have our fair share. Some worse than others."

"Nami?" Franky called out as he came down the stairs.

"Mm?" I don't turn my gaze away from the sky.

"I need a few thousand beri to buy the materials for the ship. On the way here, I could only do a makeshift job, but –"

"Chopper, can you fetch the small blue pouch from the chest in my room?" I rubbed a hand over my face.

"Is something bothering you?" Suki asked as Chopper scurried off.

"Yohoho!" Brooke interjected, "Perhaps it's because Nami can't replenish the beri on her own by looting strangers."

"For a man with a hollow head, you sure are good at thinking," Suki kissed his cheek quickly.

"Yoho—hey!"

Instead of apologizing, Suki patted his afro while smiling.

Brooke sighed. "Sometimes I miss my one man show. I didn't insult myself with skull jokes…"

"I'm not insulting you… I'm helping you build a backbone," Suki pressed her lips together to suppress a laugh.

Brooke watched her for a long moment, before he could no longer contain himself. "Yohoho!" Brooke laughed loudly. "I just can't stay mad at you. You always hit my funny bone."

"It's not a hard bone to hit," I muttered to Franky, who let out his own loud laugh.

Chopper came back down, carrying the blue pouch in his hands carefully, as though it might bite him. I don't know why my money scared everyone.

"Here," I waved Chopper over to Franky. "Use what you need. I'll half the interest as long as it stays to the boats needs."

"My, how generous," Franky murmured. I ignored him.

"Everyone else has left? Robin and Zoro, too?" I asked.

"Mm, they left shortly after Luffy and Usopp," Chopper looked a little dejected.

"I'm sure you'll find them," I ran a hand over my face.

"Is your ankle okay?" Chopper asked.

"Right now? It's fine. Just go on," I waved them all away.

"Well, then we'll see you later," Franky said.

"Bye," Suki waved as they jumped over the rail to the docks below.

"It's going to be a long week," I muttered, crossing my arms and looking at Suki.

"We'll just have to make time go by quickly on our own," she shrugged. "How 'bout a game of chess?" I sighed, she smiled, "I'll go get the pieces."

* * *

><p><em><span>Robin<span>_

"The library," Zoro sighed as we approached the building. "Why?"

"Because I want to try to see if I can find anything that can relate to the hole in our ship that came out of no where," I told him, pulling on the heavy door. "If it's to do with the island's history, we should find something here."

"And I'm here because…?" he asked, taking in the dim room with boredom. "I could be back on the ship sleeping right now."

I lowered my voice to a whisper. "You can't say that you don't think this island is suspicious too."

He's silent.

"Help me –it'll go faster with two people," I told him.

"I don't even know what I'm looking for."

"Then just keep me company," I let out a sigh.

"That, I can do," he gave me a small grin.

* * *

><p><em><span>Zoro<span>_

I sat on the windowsill while Robin hovered over several books laid open in front of her on a long table. Her frown was getting deeper the longer we were here. I didn't think it was going well.

Outside the window, the sky was turning orange. We'd spent all afternoon here. My stomach growled, and that seemed to jolt Robin from her thoughts. With a soft sigh, she closed all the books simultaneously, using multiple hands. She piled them all up on top of each other, then pinched the bridge of her nose as she approached me.

"No luck?"

"None."

We fell into a small silence as we watched the town for a short moment.

"Let's go eat something before we try finding Luffy and the others. Then we'll head on over to the circus."

"I'm sure we can find Luffy while we're finding something to eat," I sneaked a grin her way. She returned it, and the slight frustration she had on her face disappeared. "Let's go."

As the two of us left the building, a man bumped into Robin roughly on his way in.

"Oi!" I called out angrily at him. He turned meeting my gaze evenly. He was my height, with blue eyes as cold as ice that bore into mine, lacking fear and an apology. His hair was shoulder length, a jet black that matched Robin's. The hairs on the back of my arms rose, and my hand immediately went to the hilt of my katana. Something was off about this guy.

"It's fine," Robin patted my arm. I clenched and unclenched my hand before letting it drop to my side. Without a word, the man turned and entered the library. The two of us turned and started to walk again. I glanced at Robin, who snuck a peek back at the closing door.

She sensed it, too.

But instead of saying anything, she pulled my arm, taking me in the opposite direction that I was instinctively going.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To find Luffy."

"That's what I was doing," I told her.

"And that's why we're going this way," she grinned mischievously.

I sighed. There was no point in arguing with her. But when we didn't find him in this direction, I wouldn't let her live it down.

* * *

><p><em><span>Suki<span>_

"Thanks for the meal, Sanji," Nami let out another sigh. We were still sitting out on the deck, watching the sky turn from blue to orange. Slowly it got darker, and slowly the ominous feeling sank deeper. I couldn't shake it no matter how hard I tried. But still, I tried my hardest to ignore it.

"For you, I'd do anything," Sanji smiled happily as he gathered out dishes.

"Did you guys explore enough? I want to see the town too. How am I supposed to make a map of an island I can't explore," Nami muttered.

"We saw a lot… even them bringing all sorts of things inside the tents for the circus," Harumi shifted from one foot to the other as Sanji walked by her. They were cute together, and Harumi trusted him –as well as the other guys on our ship –but I guess it was hard to get rid of such a strong disdain for men so quickly. But while Sanji was a pain in the ass, he knew how to treat a woman with the utmost respect. "They set it up in a big field just north of the town. The tent is huge."

"Is this your first circus?" I asked her.

"Mm," she nodded.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself," I smiled at her. "What about you Sanji? First time at a circus?"

"Why, it is, Suki-chan," he turned his smile on me.

"I'm fairly certain it's the first time for everyone," Nami told me. "Hence the buzz of excitement from the crew."

"Ah," is all I replied with. I clenched my fist at my side. It'd been years since I'd been here, but the fear still struck me hard. Every time I wanted to speak up, the words became lodged in my throat. It happened when I first found out that we were going to be coming here, and again when Nami asked me about my past.

And suddenly a loud voice called to everyone from all over the island. A shiver traveled so quickly down my spine that my knees seemed to go weak. But I steadied myself before anyone was the wiser. I closed my eyes and listened, the words coming in clear.

"_Sound the trumpets, blow the horn  
>We're calling you all to come and adore<br>The Cirque du Lune, and all it's good fellows__  
>During a show that's nowhere near mellow<br>__Prepare yourself, you're about to be amazed  
>Come quickly, you hear, to the tent that's been raised."<br>_

I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to open them. I couldn't bear to open them. But eventually I did, telling myself that things must have changed. After so many years, it was impossible for them not to...

Right?


	5. Come on in, grab your seat

**A/N:** You know what? I'm not going to say anything about the story. In fact, I'm not going to say much at all in this blurb. _And_ I'm not going to rhyme.

Let your imaginations run wild, and enjoy~

* * *

><p><em><strong>04<br>**_**_Come on in, grab your seat  
><em>**_Prepare yourself for the show of freaks  
>A show so grand, you better not blink<br>Don't take your eyes of the circus ring_

* * *

><p><em><span>Robin<span>_

"What's wrong?" I asked Zoro, who had his arms folded across his chest and a deep frown on his face.

"I can't believe we found him," he muttered under his breath.

"Of course we found him," I patted Zoro's shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

"I want to sit in the front row!" Luffy said, hopping from one foot to another. His body movements said that he was excited, but there was this look in his eye that said he was still unsure of watching the circus with Nami not being there.

"We're pretty far back in the line, I'm sure that we'll be somewhere in the back," Usopp noted.

It was true. There was a long ling ahead of us, all of townsfolk, judging by their attire. Neutral colours, all of them. Outsiders really stood out against them. The long line was organized though, and Luffy was surprisingly behaving himself. Like Luffy, Chopper was fidgeting as well, just wanting to get inside and see the show.

"They're moving, they're moving!" Luffy couldn't contain his excitement.

"So we see," Sanji muttered. He glanced over his shoulder, in the direction of the ship.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"It feels wrong that Nami's not here," Harumi answered for him.

"She's hurt," Zoro replied.

"It's her ankle. It's not like she'd put any stress on it sitting inside of a circus tent," Sanji rubbed his temple. He threw his cigarette to the ground, then stepped on it casually.

"How about we switch out one person next time to guard the ship in her stead?" I suggested.

"Suki didn't look too keen on stepping off the ship onto this island in the first place," Franky pointed out. "Maybe she can guard the ship alone?"

"Do you know anything Brooke?" I turned to our tall boney friend.

He was silent –which was strange for Brooke.

"We'll take that as a no," Usopp murmurs.

"Brooke?" I waved a hand in front of his face, and he snapped to attention.

"Yohoho! Sorry! I couldn't hear what you were saying –because I have no ears to hear with! Skull joke! Yohoho! That one gets me every time…" he sighed happily. "You were saying, Robin?"

"It's not important," I told him. "At least, not important enough that it can't wait until later. Let's just enjoy the show."

"Yohoho! I wonder if a circus is wasted on me," Brooke joked.

"Why's that?" Chopper asked him.

"Because I have no eyes to see it! Skull joke!"

"I vote Brooke stays behind," Usopp interjected.

"Your vote doesn't count," Brooke said blatantly.

"Why not?" Usopp crossed his arms.

"Because of your nose!" Brooke spoke triumphantly. We arrived at the tent, and Brooke walked forward with Luffy, head held high.

"What do you have against my nose?!" Usopp cried after him.

"Well, I guess that means Usopp's opting out," Sanji followed Brooke's lead and entered the tent. Harumi, of course, at his side.

"What a good sport!" Franky laughed as he and Chopper went inside.

"I don't get it," Usopp turned to me.

"We don't expect you to," Zoro shrugged, placing a hand on my back and leading me forward, leaving Usopp to take up the rear.

"Robiiiiiin," Usopp whined behind me.

I didn't have a chance to respond as a man pulled me forward. He was a short man, with a scepter in one hand. He was round, wearing a purple tailcoat and a black shirt underneath –I, personally, had been expecting a red tailcoat with a white shirt, after reading so many stories with circuses. His hair was dark, but receding. And his eyes… they analyzed Zoro and I with such vigor. As if he were searching us for something.

"Welcome, welcome, my dear girl

Glad you could give our show a whirl

Go on in, sit with your friends there at the front

We've got a fantastic act, if you don't mind me being blunt.

And this long-nosed fellow; is he with you as well?

Such a big turnout, oh, this is just swell!"

He kept on going in rhyme as we passed him, going beyond a curtain that reveals the three rings of the circus. I felt a buzz of excitement rush through me, and I looked at Zoro to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked, smoothing down my shirt.

"You really wanted to see this," he laughed.

"I enjoy a good show every now and then," I lifted my chin with dignity.

"Well, then I hope you enjoy it," he teased.

"I'm sure I will," I replied, sitting down beside Chopper. We really had gotten front row seats. It was strange, considering all the people, but perhaps it was possible that these townsfolk had seen the show before.

Zoro took my hand in his, leaning in and kissing my cheek quickly. I smiled as I scanned the crowd. Across from us, only one person sat there so far; I saw a familiar face –the man who had run into Zoro and I on our way out of the library. I pursed my lips together. He sat in the top row of seats, shadowed by lack of light, as though trying to blend in. But I couldn't be mistaken, even in the dim lighting. Those eyes seemed to be staring straight at me.

No. Not at me. But at the rest of the crew. I glanced to my left, to Luffy who sat on the very end. Then to Zoro beside me on my right.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Right now?" I sat straight, turning my gaze back to the man. "Nothing, I think."

"How's Luffy doing?"

"Did you want to sit beside him?" I asked.

"It's just been a while since he's done anything without Nami by his side," Zoro shrugged.

"I think it's good for them sometimes," I let out a big sigh.

Zoro was silent. And he remained that way, until the show began five minutes later. The flames that lit the area extinguished simultaneously, and the center of the middle ring lit up. I glanced up, seeing a man holding a large light. When I glanced back down, the ring master was standing there, dressed in the same purple tailcoat.

"Come one, come all," he bellowed.

"Come one, come all," the townspeople called back.

The ring master smiled. Shadows befell his face, twisting it into something horrible.

He began again.

"Come one, come all,  
>To our amazing show.<br>A story to be told,  
>A new one you shan't know.<p>

We'll take you on a journey,  
>Through rings of fury and flame<br>Over tight ropes and through the air  
>In our wild circus game.<p>

Now sit tight, don't you worry  
>The show will begin soon<br>Prepare to 'oo' and 'awe'  
>At our fantastic <em>Cirque du Lune<em>"

The light went out, leaving us in darkness.

"He's good at rhyming," Chopper spoke up from beside me.

"He probably has it all written down somewhere," Usopp leaned across Zoro and I to answer.

"You think?" Chopper sounded disappointment.

"Are you okay, Harumi?" Franky asked from beyond the reindeer.

"Just… feeling a little cramped," she admitted.

"Would you like to move beside Robin?" Sanji asked.

"I should be fine," she replied.

A voice came from the rings, and all of our gazes swung back to the rings in the center of the tent –but no light came.

"What's it saying?" Zoro asked me.

"I –I'm not sure," I replied, trying hard to decipher it.

"It sounds like the ring master," Usopp murmured.

A small glow appeared at the center of the middle ring. The audience was completely silent. The glowing grew brighter, and brighter, but no one could take their eyes off of it, even when it seemed to blind us.

And then everything went black again.

* * *

><p><em><span>Nami<span>_

A chill ran down my spine. I looked towards the town for the millionth time that evening.

"Do you want me to grab you a sweater?" Suki asked, sitting by my feet on the lawn deck. She had a guitar in her hands, and she plucked at the strings absentmindedly.

"The sun's set," I changed the subject. I wasn't cold.

"Mm," she glanced up at the sky. "So no sweater?"

"I'm fine," I replied.

"We should head inside soon," she sighed.

"We wouldn't be guarding the ship very well if we did," I said.

"By 'we should go inside,' I meant you should go inside. To your room. I'll go to the crow's-nest."

"I don't want to go inside," I brought my knees up to my chest, wincing slightly. "And if I go in alone, I'm going to get sleepy. I want to wait here for Luffy to get back. I want to hear what he thought of the circus."

Suki glanced at me, and then sighed once more. "Suit yourself."

"Are you getting tired? You seem on edge."

She wiped a hand over her face. "I think I might be tired. This place seems to drain my energy. That's why I wanted out."

"Are your parents here?" I asked her.

She's silent for a long moment, "No. I was an orphan."

"Me too," I give her a half-hearted grin. "Though maybe I can't really say that, because Bellemere, though not by blood, was my mother. Is my mother. I still see her that way."

"I wasn't lucky enough to have anybody else. And I was a lone child," she stopped playing the guitar for a moment. "I really don't want to talk about it, Nami."

"I'm just curious," I stretched out once again. Moving that way hurt me as well, but I bore it.

"I get it, I do," she glanced at me. "But this place holds a crazy amount of memories. Not all of them are good."

"Name one person in this crew that doesn't have bad memories affiliated with their home islands," I muttered.

"I'll go grab you that sweater," she got to her feet.

And when she came back, we didn't pick the topic up again.

* * *

><p><em><span>Zoro<span>_

The blinding light went away at last, and the lights seemed to come back on. I blinked hard, trying to clear my vision. When that didn't help, I closed my eye and waited until the feeling of fuzzy sight went away.

"Eh? Was that it?" Luffy sounded dejected.

"I don't know," Franky responded.

"And we paid money for this?"

"I didn't have to pay, you had to pay?" Franky turned to him.

"Awe man, I got had!" Usopp cried out. "I demand a refund!"

"It's the long nose, right Brooke?" Franky laughed.

"I guess we ought to get back to the ship… Harumi? Where'd she go?"

I opened my eyes, glancing over at my crew. Robin, too, was missing. And Chopper. And Brooke.

"Oi! What's going on here?" I jumped to my feet.

"Where is everybody?" Luffy asked.

I looked around –he was right. Everyone else was gone too. All the townsfolk, any other travelers. Gone. Not to be seen.

"What's going on?" Sanji muttered, hopping over the railing and into the circus ring.

"Where are you going?" Usopp called out.

"To find some answers!"

"You want answers?" A voice said from the opposite side of the ring.

"Who are you?" Sanji called out.

"I'm just like you," the man came out into the light, revealing the man that had bumped into Robin and I at the library.

"Oi!" I pointed at him.

"What do you mean, just like us?" Usopp asked.

"I'm going back to the ship," Luffy looked at Franky and I for approval. I nodded –I understood. He had to check on Nami.

With that, he dashed off.

"What do you mean, just like us?" Usopp demanded again, not bothering to glance as Luffy as he left. Instead, Usopp hopped over the railing like Sanji.

"Just like you," the man repeated, "I chose the wrong day to come to the circus."

Bells chimed in the distance. His head jerked up.

"It's begun."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

Those cold blue eyes bore into mine, even from this distance.

"It means that you better not let them catch you. Or you'll no longer exist in the real world."

"No longer exist?" Franky questioned.

"Word of advice?" the man backed up into the shadows, nearly disappearing from sight. "Don't stop running."


	6. Run, run, as fast as you can

**A/N: **Ahhhh! Another chapter! It's a day later than I intended, but hey, a new chapter, right? :)

I feel like this one is shorter, so I apologize, but believe me, it's not lacking in any way, shape or form! Though, that could very well be just me ;)

I get so pumped when I'm writing this story. Plot wise, I personally think it has to be one of my greatest, but I suppose I'll let you guys decide! And please, tell me what you think!

From the last reviews, I could tell people were a little unclear of what was going on -which is good, it's how I intended -but rest assured, as clarity is just a couple of moments away! :)

Or, you know, more questions and confusion...

I'll leave it at that. Enjoy :D

Oh, and Happy New Year!

* * *

><p><strong><em>05<br>Run, run, as fast as you can_**  
><em>Hide yourself from the great ring man<br>But watch your step for there's all sorts of traps  
>This jump in reality is truly a huge gap.<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Nami<span>_

"I hate this. I really do," I muttered. "Stupid foot. Stupid hole in the ship…" I glanced over at Suki. "I'm a saint you know. Letting them go to the circus instead of working hard to fix the ship." She doesn't answer. "Maybe I should get them to pay for leaving me behind. Yeah. Maybe a hundred beri each. For each day. With interest."

"Only a hundred beri?" Suki flipped the page of her book, amused.

"Well, naturally I mean a hundred thousand," I sighed. "What point is there for interest of a mere hundred beri? There's no point. I only deal in thousands and above."

"Naturally. My mistake," she chuckled.

"When do you think Luffy will come back? Do you think he's enjoying it?" I turned to her.

"Who's to say?" she closed her book around her index finger, marking her spot. "Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. Maybe he's dazzled by flying trapeze artists and lions who jump through fire. Or…"

"Or?" I pressed.

"Or… maybe the circus isn't all it's cracked up to be."

* * *

><p><em><span>Zoro<span>_

After the man left, it was a mutual decision to follow Luffy back to the ship –what else could we do at this point?

"What do we do? Where do you think everyone is?" Usopp asked as we walked through the empty town. It was completely deserted. No one sat in the bars. No one roamed stores. No children ran the streets. It was…

"Strange," Franky murmured behind me. "It's like… we're not even in the same town."

"You'll no longer exist in the real world…" Sanji muttered.

"What?" Usopp turned to him.

"It's what that brute back there said," Sanji said.

"I don't think we have to pay any attention to what he says –he's a lunatic," Franky replied. "Let's just leave it at that and find the rest of our crew."

Just as we entered the docks, a shape came flying at us. It was Luffy, and he hit the docks hard, splitting the wood.

"Whoa," Franky stretched his arms, swooping Luffy up before he could fall through his own hole. "What's wrong?"

"They're not there," Luffy was visibly angry.

"Nami and Suki?" Sanji asked.

"They're gone," Luffy looked impatient. He met my gaze, "Someone took our crew. We need to get them back."

"Of course," everyone agreed.

"_Wait a moment, don't get ahead  
>Let me say what needs to be said.<em>"

All of us turned to see the man dressed in purple and black, brandishing his staff like earlier in the tent. The hairs on my arm rose, and my hand instinctively flew to the hilt of my katana.

"You –you're behind this," Sanji growled. "You took our lovely ladies from us."

"_Don't worry, don't fear,  
>We haven't touched your ladies dear.<br>Quite the opposite, in fact,  
>You're the ones that won't go back."<em>

"Won't go back?" Usopp glanced at me. I tightened my grip on my sword.

"_Hold your horses, hold your hands,  
>Let me make it so you understand.<br>What we lack here, in the midst of the sea  
>Is power suitable for a man like me.<em>

_And to obtain such power requires, you see,  
>Seven deadly sins through one's personality<br>And this is where you five come into play  
>And will continue such throughout these seven days.<em>"

"Stop rhyming and tell us where our crew is," Franky squared his shoulders.

"_Tonight's the first night,  
>And it won't end too light<br>Sacrifice of one will make things resume  
>But you'll lack something you won't notice soon.<em>"

"You're a crook and a bad one at that!" Usopp exclaimed, trembling slightly as he presented fake bravado.

"Usopp, get back," I released my sword, pulling our lying sharpshooter back as the short man lunged with his scepter.

"_Good move, good friend,  
>But this is no where near the end.<br>In fact, this is just where the game began  
>And don't worry, you'll see me again.<em>"

An explosion happened towards the center of the town, and all of us swung our heads around as smoke billowed in the distance.

When we looked back, the ring master was gone.

* * *

><p><em><span>Nami<span>_

There was a loud crack, like splitting wood, somewhere nearby. Close. Too close for comfort.

"Did you hear that?" I glanced at Suki, but I could tell by the perplexed look on her face that she had. "What was it?"

"I… I'm not quite sure," she stood up, moving towards the railing.

"Hey, I want to see too," I told her, pushing myself up.

"Sit," she told me.

"With or without your help, I'm seeing what's going on," I told her.

"Someone needs to stay on the ship. It could be a trap," she said.

"At least help me to the railing?" I pressed my lips together angrily. I wanted to be healed quickly. She came over, slipping her arm around my shoulders and easing me up. Together we made our way to the railing. "And I thought _you_ were the one who didn't want to step foot on the island."

"I don't," she admitted. "This island isn't a good one for me."

"Then help me off the ship and I'll go check it out." I told her.

She looked like she was seriously contemplating the idea for a moment, but then she shook her head. "No. You're hurt. I'll go check it out. Besides, I'm not even reaching the island completely. I think it's just the docks."

Damn. I clutched the railing, leaning into it as she swung over and let herself down onto the dock. "Well, hurry back and let me know what's going on."

"I will," she promised. She hesitated for a moment, and then swung back onto the deck. "I just need to grab something from the woman's quarters."

She left quickly, and returned the same way. She struggled to put on a necklace, a leather string with a white jewel hanging from the bottom.

"I understand how girl's think more than any other, but this is no time to be thinking of accessorizing," I pointed out.

"It's for protection," she replied, touching the jewel gently. "On this island… I just feel safer with it."

"You make this island sound so dangerous," I pressed my lips together. "Maybe there's something wrong with Luffy and the others…"

"I'm sure our crew is the last people we need to worry about," she smiled weakly. "If I thought they'd be in danger, I wouldn't have let them get off the ship."

"Except for the fact that there's a giant hole in our ship," I forced a laugh.

"They'll be fine. They're strong," she reassured me.

"I know," I let a smile slip through.

As she swung her leg over once more, an explosion shook the docks.

"Do you think that's them?" my voice only came out as a whisper.

"The circus is going on, so I don't think so," she replied back, just as quietly.

We sit in silence for a long moment.

"I'll go check it out," she decided.

"Take me with you," I grabbed her arm tightly before she can leap down.

"Not if you're going to get injured any further," she spoke firmly. But I wasn't going to back down.

"This is more than a disturbance on the dock. I'm coming with you."

She began breaking under my pressure.

"The ship," she mumbled weakly. "Who's going to watch the ship?"

"Franky has a solution for that," I grinned. "It's only a prototype, and hasn't been tested yet, but hey, now's a good a chance as ever."

"Where is it?"

"Down in his workshop. He calls it the Little Lion. You'll see it."

She swung back over once more, leaving me alone on the deck again. As I waited, I watched the smoke rising from the town. For some reason, I was expecting flames, but saw none from where I stood.

"Is this it?" I turned as Suki placed the robotic cat on the lawn deck.

"It is," I smiled. "It's supposed to recognize the entire crew, but if a stranger comes within the confines of the ship, it should attack it without hesitation."

"We're really going to leave the ship guarded by an untested robot?" she asked.

"I don't see why not? Who wants to steal a ship with a huge hole in it in the first place?"

"What about all the treasures?"

"What about it?" I asked.

"Aren't you worried that someone would steal it?"

"No," I shrugged.

"I thought you were greedy for money," she raised an eyebrow.

"I am," I admitted. "But, trust me. That money's protected in a different way. Well, shall we?"

She ran a hand over her face. "Luffy's going to kill me for this."

I smiled. "Well, just leave Luffy to me."

* * *

><p><em><span>The Circus<span>_

Back at the tent, the ring master sat, brooding. He gazed deeply into the orb on top of the staff –a round jewel that swirled with murky clouds beneath the surface. It craved power, like him, and it wanted it fast.

"_Six, only six,_" a voice whispered in his ear. "_Where's the seventh?_"

"_We'll find him, I know we will. We sensed him once before,_" another voice hissed. "_He's around, I'm sure of it. No need for worry._"

"_But there's only seven nights,_" the first spoke again.

"_Don't be hasty. Seven nights is more than enough. Not all the sins have to be present during each night. He'll be drawn in soon, I'm sure of it._"

"None down, and seven to go," the ring master murmured, dazed as he drew his eyes away from the orb. He closed his eyes, visualizing the seven of them. The captain, his crew, and the man that has escaped once before. He'd get at least one of them tonight. He was sure of it.

"Line them up along death row.  
>One by one, we'll knock them down,<br>Then draw the power from this town.  
>We'll get what we want, and we'll get it soon<br>Before the night of the full moon  
>And when we draw from them what we need<br>And the ring master's word, everyone will heed."

And with a cold smile, he vanished into the night.


	7. There are things you won't understand

**A/N:** Finally, finally, I know, I know. But seriously, this chapter was hard for me to get through. Not sure why. A slight lack of motivation, I guess. But it's here! Are you on the edge of your seat yet?

And, ugh, I suck at writing horror. Somehow or another, this story ends up less scary and more of an adventure story... Which is probably where the lack of motivation comes, really, because even though the story is going where I want it to, it's not... going the _way_ I want it to. And my apologies. I will seriously try to put back the horror aspect of the story to the best of my ability.

Though I'm wondering if that's just because, well, it's the Straw-hat Pirates I'm writing about here. They know no fear ;)

But until then, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>06<br>** _**There are things you won't understand**  
>Until it's a moment too late<br>The ring master fights without his hands  
>And with his smile, lies in wait.<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Nami<span>_

"What happened here?" Suki murmured quietly. Kneeling beside the hole, which is maybe three feet in diameter, she looked up and down the dock, as if the culprit was still near. But there's nothing. She frowned deeply.

"What I want to know is what happened in town," I told her, leaning against a dock post. I kept my weight off my foot, but it still ached. Why couldn't Chopper give me a medicine to take the pain away? "Let's go. We'll get Franky and Usopp to investigate it later."

She glanced up at me, then moved her gaze to the ship. "Are you sure it'll be all right?"

I sighed, pushing myself away from the post. "Let's just go, okay? Before I find the need to do this on my own and put myself further into pain."

"If you're in pain, then let's just go back –"

"Suki!" I spoke sharper than I intended, but it brought her to attention. I pressed on, "I don't know what's with you, but I do know you're acting strangely. I'm not some idiot, like Luffy, nor am I completely oblivious, like Luffy, so don't think I wouldn't notice your change in attitude when you wave your hand dismissively and say 'it's nothing.' Because Luffy would notice. And he's not the brightest star in the sky."

"I thought you loved him," she said dryly.

"I do," I nodded. "But, let's face it. He's –"

"An idiot," she finished for me.

"So will you tell me what's going on?" I swung back to the subject at hand before she could even think to change it. "What's got you so… agitated?"

She was silent for a long moment, gazing off into the distance. I followed her gaze to the black sea. It rose and fell, the waves crashing into the docks with a weird gentleness. A sound like that was usually a lullaby to me. Tonight, it made me feel alone and stranded. Because except for our breathing, it was the only sound I heard. The skies were a bit cloudy, and the moon was still growing fuller. Six more nights until the full moon, I realized as I stood there.

"It's this island," Suki broke the silence. "It's… changed since the last time I've been here. And not in a good way."

"How could you tell? You haven't taken a step off the boat since we arrived," I pointed out. I still felt on edge in the quiet of the night. I found myself scanning the port of the town, searching for any kind of life form.

There was none.

"I can feel it. It's this… vibe the island gives off. When I was little, it was so loud and pleasing. But now…"

"Now?"

"I don't even know what to think of it…" she drew back into her shell.

I bit back a sigh. "Nonetheless, let's go find out what's going on. Maybe we'll run into someone who can explain the situation on the way."

Without another word, she came, slipping an arm around my waist to support me as we trekked on towards the explosion. We kept an eye out for someone to ask, but as we walked, there was no one. No lights in the houses. No sounds on the street. Nothing except for our slightly exerted breathing and footfalls…

Wait.

I stopped, bringing Suki who was aiding me to a halt as well.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Do you hear that?" I strained my hearing. But there was something amongst the silence of the town.

"Hear what?"

I waited a moment before shaking my head. "No, it must be nothing."

I didn't hear anything else after that, all the way to the scene of the loud explosion. The building there was in absolute ruin. Burning rubble littered the streets. Dust and smoke clung to the air.

"Luffy?" I called into the darkness, cupping my hands around my mouth. "Zoro? Sanji? _Luffy_!"

"Why –?"

"The only people who would disrupt a town like this," I let my hands fall to my side. "Why hasn't anyone showed up to assess the damage? Shouldn't people be standing around, gawking?"

"So you would think," Suki frowned, glancing across the street. "No one in the windows…"

"Luffy, Zoro and everyone should have run over here the moment the explosion happened… Hey!" I caught a glimpse of a small child, running away. I hurried after her, ignoring the pain in my foot.

"Wait, Nami," Suki chased after me. I'm surprisingly agile for being injured, and I made it to the corner the girl disappeared around before Suki grabbed a hold of my arm. "What are you doing?"

"There was a girl," I began, but my voice wavers when I didn't see her anymore. Where did she go?

"Nami?"

"There's something weird about this island." I turned on her. "Do you know?"

"No," she shook her head.

And I believed her.

* * *

><p><em><span>Unknown<span>_

I could see the five of them from where I crouched in the shadows, but I was certain they couldn't see me. They stood around the fallen building, not sure what to make of it.

"Do you think he caused it?" the one with the long nose asked.

"The mad ringmaster? Or the jerk from the tent?" the blond one snorted.

"Whichever," long-nose shrugged.

"Considering they're the only two we've seen, there's a pretty good chance that it's the two of them."

"We don't know if it's just the two of them," the large man said. The more I looked at him, the more confused I was. He was oddly shaped, and a mechanical arm popped out of his shoulder and wiped his forehead.

"You think there's more?" long-nose asked.

"There has to be," the one with the swords agreed. "What do you think, Luffy?"

The skinny man was the only one who hadn't spoken yet. He walked over to the building, crouching down to examine it.

"_Luffy?"_ A woman's voice faintly reached my ear. I swung my head in the direction that it came. So did the skinny man.

"Nami?" he stood up.

"Luffy?" the swordsman spoke up again.

"You didn't hear that?" the skinny man asked.

"Hear what?" the blond replied.

"Never mind," Luffy's gaze traveled the surround area.

"Should we go back to the ship?" Long-nose asked. "Wait to see if anyone comes back?"

"We should go back to the tent, and seek out the ring master," the swordsman spoke strongly.

"We should figure out who is underneath this mess," Luffy nodded to the ruins.

"Someone is –"

"Well, there's a person under there and a person over there," Luffy points in my direction.

"C-Come out!" Long-nose shouts with fake confidence. I could hear the quivering in his voice.

The swordsman's hands flew to his katana instantly, but didn't draw them immediately. The big man scanned the area until his eyes fell on me, but he didn't make a move either. The blond just sighed.

"It's the man from earlier," the big man said. "The one from the tent."

I sighed. No point of hiding if they knew where I was. I stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Still, I kept my distance.

"You," the swordsman turned on me, gripping his swords tighter. "You know something, don't you?"

"Even if I did, it doesn't mean I have to share the information," I leaned nonchalantly against the wall of the nearest building.

"Oh, you'll share it, all right…" he growled, taking a step forward. But the skinny man stopped him.

"He's fine," Luffy said. "But the guy under here –"

"Should we rescue him?" the long nosed man shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

But no one had to move to uncover the man. He burst through the very top of the pile of burning stone and wood, giving a stretch before beginning to descend towards their group.

"How did he survive that?" Long-nose murmured.

"We're in the New World, and you're still surprised?" the blond shook his head. He glanced between me and the other man as he took out a cigarette.

"I don't know him, if that's what you're wondering," I told them.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked the man as he reached the ground.

"The man that will send you to the other side," the man grinned as he swung at Luffy. As his fist went through the air, it changed from skin and bone to iron. When it hit the skinny man, his head went flying.

Literally –flying through the air, though his neck was still attached.

Ah. Now I recognized him. The captain of the Straw-hat Pirates… I didn't recognize him without that stupid grin on his face from the posters. Not that I ever paid much attention to the posters to begin with. I had been content in my way of life, without pirates and without marines, traveling between islands, trying to prove to my family that I could see the world without being either. But when I had come to this island a year ago, something sunk my ship… and every time I try to leave, whether boarding another ship or trying to buy my own, invisible chains held me back, and unusual circumstances kept me from going.

I've heard stories of the Straw-hats. But it didn't matter how great they were. They wouldn't be able to get off this island either.

How many nights have I spent in this other world? How many times have I woken up in the real time and space, only to not remember this one?

It'd be the same for them.

The straw-hat's head came flying back. The five of them were distracted by the other man. I'd use this opportunity to hide away, like I always did.

Because in this world, I was the best at hiding –I'd proven it eleven times already. I wouldn't stick with the Straw-hats, because groups never lasted. One-by-one, they'd be picked off.

And that was an end I refused to meet.

* * *

><p><em><span>Sanji<span>_

I watched him walk away. Cigarette to my lips, I took a deep breath. Then exhaled. Then I threw the stub onto the ground and put it out with the toe of my shoe.

"So, what should we do?" Franky asked me.

"I think we should avoid the ring master," Usopp inputted, his eyes on Luffy and the iron fisted man. I had my back to them, but I could hear Luffy's laughter. Tetsu Tetsu fruit had nothing on him.

"Until we know more, I agree," Franky nodded. "And I want to know what the other man has to say. Because he does know something."

"Of course he does," Zoro stands just a little aside, his arms crossed over his chest, but his eyes watching Luffy.

"First, we should go and get Luffy something to eat at the ship," I glanced at the clock tower in the center of the town. Not that I needed to check the time to cook for the captain. He was always hungry. "Then I think the best place for us to start looking would be the circus tent. We'll probably find out the most information there."

"Mm," Franky agreed.

"But we should avoid the ring master," Usopp emphasized using his hands as he spoke. "He's dangerous! Crazy! He talks in rhyme!"

"We will avoid him. But if he comes across our path, you can be sure I won't let him get away," Zoro's jaw is stiff. He's angry about Robin-chwan, I'm sure. But I'm worried about her too –and Harumi-chan, and Nami-swan, and Suki-san. _I'd_ be the one to bring down the ring master if it came down to it.

"Hear that, Luffy? Sanji's going to make you dinner," Franky called out. "Hurry up and let's go eat."

"Eh? Food?" Luffy swung a punch, sending the man back into the pile of rubble. The four of us waited for him to come out again, but he never did. Luffy grinned as he approached, feeling much better after letting off some steam. "Well, let's go."

* * *

><p><em><span>In the Tent<span>_

The crowd oohed; the crowd awed.

Amazed by the man who turned himself into iron and shot out of a cannon. Astonished by the trapeze artists that flew through the air without a net below them. Shocked by the man who let himself be swallowed by a huge snake, only to appear as if by magic on the back of a tiger jumping through a ring of fire.

Oh, the mystery behind the acts.

Oh, the horror behind those smiles.

_And the crowd would never know_  
><em>That it wasn't merely just a show<em>  
><em>For the seven nights before the full moon,<em>  
><em>Hides a dreary, dreary doom<em>  
><em>One by one, friends will disappear<em>  
><em>And from them you'll no longer hear<em>  
><em>But that's only to be expected<em>  
><em>When it's the facts you've neglected<em>  
><em>And when Envy pulls you in tight<em>  
><em>You can bet you're in his sight.<em>


	8. It'd be a lie to say the sun shone down

**A/N:** Sigh. I know, I know... And I'm sorry. But I did it! Here's a chapter! It's been a while, but I hope you remember where we left off! The chapter isn't very long, though it was my stand number of pages on MS word, but hey, I still think it's jam-packed full of conflicting goodness. But I'll let you be the judge of that.

It was surprisingly easy to write, despite being away for so long. Took me, maybe, three hours. And I enjoyed it! Why do I stop? Gahhhfdsdjf.

So, I'm going on vacation in... five-ish days, or else I would whole-heartedly put my soul into the rest of this story, but believe me, I will still be writing while I'm away. Definitely going to have stories to post once I return in about a month. Hell, if I didn't have to work the next five days, I'd probably devote my time to writing this story.

Thanks for being patient with me, as per usual! :)

And I sincerely hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>07:<strong>

**It'd be a lie to say the shine shone down**  
>Often on this little, weary, odd, old town,<br>But while the tent offered them some glee  
>Some things were left as forgotten memories<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Usopp<em>

An unnatural fog had begun to weave its way through the buildings as we headed back towards the ship, to eat whatever meal it was that Sanji was promising. Not that it mattered, because I don't ever recall him making something that wasn't delicious.

Luffy laughed as the haze grew thicker and thicker, nearly swallowing what was left of our crew. In an attempt of foolishness, he tried sucking the fog up. As if moist air was going to fill him up.

"Guys?" I asked cautiously, slowing my pace down.

"Need someone to hold your hand, Usopp?" Franky joked from behind me.

"Of course not!" I puffed up my chest and continued walking forward. The dark didn't scare me, and even with the combination of abnormal mist, I would not be deterred from my path, or my name wouldn't be _Captain Usopp!_

A tinkering laugh echoed off the stone buildings, and I froze. Franky bumped into me.

"Hey!" Franky pushed me forward, keeping me moving.

"Sorry, Franky. Did you hear that?" I asked, turning to face him.

He bumped into me again, none too lightly. His face distorted in anger and he shoved me to the ground. I skidded across the street, feeling the skin on my elbows rub off against the rough terrain. Instantly, he reverted back into the normal Franky and took a step back. "Sorry –I don't know what came over me."

"This is where Chopper would come in handy," I muttered, getting to my feet and trying to look at my elbows. The tinkering laughter forgotten, I started walking forward again, just wanting to catch up with the others and figure this situation out.

I really wish I could be captain. Luffy was lucky. He had an entire crew that listened to his every word. Nami listened to him. Zoro listened to him. Franky wouldn't have pushed Luffy like that.

The laughter came again, closer this time. I didn't stop walking, not wanting my knees to suffer the same damage as my arms.

"You heard that, didn't you Franky?" I asked, risking a glance over my shoulder. But Franky wasn't there.

I did stop, looking around, squinting and trying to see through the fog. With a sigh, I lifted my goggles up over my nose, snuggly resting them against my eyes. Unsurprisingly, it didn't help much, if any at all. I took them off and began forward once more. The fog was making my sense of direction poor, and I almost ran into a wall. I adjust my path.

"Luffy?" I called out. "Sanji? Zoro? Franky?"

No reply.

"This isn't funny. We have a psychopath on our tails, you guys. Quit it."

All that met my ears was silence. And that blasted, tinkering laughter. Definitely female.

Nami, Robin, Suki and Harumi aside, how dangerous could a woman be? I thought bitterly as I made the quick –regretful –decision to follow the laughter.

I wished I was like Zoro. He wasn't scared of anything. And he was _so_ strong. Like Luffy. And Sanji. Just when I thought I'd become stronger, they show up with all these fancy new moves. And Franky, with his fancy new weapons. And what did I have?

Plants. And goggles. And a long-nose that everyone made fun of me for.

The fog cleared up, almost suddenly, as I reached the docks. I had to throw myself back to keep from falling into the water.

I took a deep breath as I sat there on the ground, wondering what had come over me. My hands trembled slightly as I brought myself to my feet. Envious of Luffy? Zoro? Sanji? Hardly! No one could compare to the fantastic _Usopp!_

"_Now, the moment you've all been waiting for  
>The trapeze artist extraordinaire,<br>Watch as she risks your lives and more  
>While she soars through thin air!<em>"

I turned to see a woman hovering in thin air between the buildings. She smiled and waved, as if to an audience clapping and cheering. Then she leaned back and let herself fall.

I took a step forward, scared for her momentarily until she stopped mid-air. She dipped low before springing back up. The light from the waning moon caught on the thin string she had landed on, that stretched between the buildings. But it wasn't just one string. There were multiple, going in all sorts of directions. None lower that the top of my head.

"_And while she mesmerizes the whole crowd  
>The first frightful night comes to a grand close<br>And the audience hands and cheers grows loud  
>As we capture envy, our first with his long-nose...<em>"

I didn't have time to react when the ring master appeared and touched me with his scepter. I watched as the girl fell once more.

And I could help but envy how unafraid she was.

* * *

><p><span><em>Nami<em>

"Let's just go back to the ship. This is weird Nami. And I know weird," Suki glanced around us, shrinking into me. "Brooke does this thing, where –"

We'd –well, I'd been trying to follow that little girl that I caught a glimpse of, but all we had done was find out how truly empty this town was. No sign of the girl –and no sign of any other human being. I was tired, and I felt like I'd been walking around for hours. On an injured foot, no less.

"No, let's go to the tent," I told her, interrupting whatever perverted story she was going to tell me about Brooke. "That's where the crew –_and_ all the townsfolk should be. Right?"

"You need to rest, Nami, the sun will be coming up soon."

"The sun?"

"It's, like, four in the morning already," Suki told me, pointing to the clock tower. "Despite having a circus called _Cirque du lune_, it's a day-island. Night is only a very short period between midnight and five in the morning."

"I have a very good body clock, I should know what time it is," I looked at her.

"I don't know what it is about this island, but everyone I've seen come along adapts almost immediately."

I frowned, looking up at the clock. Well, it certainly explained why I was ready to just drop and go to sleep and never wake up again. Still, if she knew the island, it would be nice to know these things upon arrival.

A shiver passed over me, a change in the atmosphere of the town.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What?" Suki didn't appear to have felt it.

"Luffy!" I shouted.

"Nami?" Luffy's voice came back. Tears instantly rose to my face as relief rushed through my veins. As I fell to my knees, Suki caught me, holding me up until Luffy fell out of the sky beside us.

"Where were you?" I clung to his shirt as he lifted me up. He hugged me tightly, as if _I'd_ been the one that was away.

"I was," he began. Then frowned. "I was…"

"Oi!" Zoro called out, jogging up to us.

"Zoro, what happened to the circus?" Luffy asked him.

"The circus?" Zoro looked confused. "The circus! Wait –where's Robin?"

"Can we get Nami back to the ship?" Suki pushed Luffy gently towards the docks. "She's hurt, and I don't like this town."

"I'm going to see if I can find the others," Zoro began to take off.

"Suki, go with him. He'll get lost," I told her.

"I won't get lost," Zoro scowled.

"Suki, please?" I begged. She hesitated, but nodded. "Go to the ship. I'll go with Zoro to find Robin and Chopper. And the others."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, most of us were back on the ship.<p>

"What happened to the dock?" Franky asked as he climbed up onto the deck. He caught sight of the robotic cat. "Is that Little Lion? Does it work?"

"We don't know," I exchanged glances with Suki as Chopper looked over my foot. "About the dock or Little Lion. But we figured we'd test him out."

"This is why I said bed rest, Nami," the reindeer sighed.

"Well, there was a crack on the dock –the hole. And then an explosion in town. One of the houses was completely destroyed. I thought it'd been Luffy –or Zoro –causing havoc," I looked at Robin, who chuckled.

"What happened at the circus? Why weren't you four there?" Suki asked Sanji.

"I don't remember you guys leaving –but the circus ended for the night, and then you guys were gone," Robin added.

"It was quite the sight to see –except, I don't have eyes to see with! Yohoho!" Brooke laughed.

"I don't remember what happened," Luffy squeezed my hand. "But I was so relieved to see you, Nami. Maybe I was night-walking."

"Sleep-walking?" I corrected. "And all four of you?"

"But it was night out," Luffy frowned.

I shook my head. "Well, we'll think about it later. I'm just glad everybody's safe… actually, aren't we missing someone?"

I looked from Luffy, to Zoro and Robin, to Brooke, Suki and Franky to Sanji, Chopper and Harumi.

"Isn't this everyone?" Luffy asked.

"Usopp," I said, it suddenly dawning on me. "Where's Usopp?"

"What's a Usopp?" Chopper asked.

"That's not funny," I was taken aback. "Somebody has to find him, and make sure he's okay."

"Wasn't he at the circus with you guys?" Suki asked Brooke.

"I don't think I know anyone named Usopp," Brooke gave a helpless shrug. "Sorry."

"Robin?"

"I… I'm sorry," she said feebly. "But Zoro and I know that this town is weird. After a short sleep, we'll do some more investigating."

"Luffy, you remember Usopp, right?" I tightened my hand around his. "I mean, we make fun of him all the time, but he's one of our nakama. He's our sharp-shooter!"

Luffy stroked his chin, thinking.

I sighed. "Just… take me to my bedroom. Maybe I can wake up and this will all just be a bad dream."

Chopper nodded at Luffy, and our Captain picked me up and carried me up the stairs to the woman's quarters. He shut the door behind him, though I was sure Suki was going to come in, too. Or maybe she'd stay up to talk to Brooke a little longer. Robin would probably go up to the crow's nest with Zoro. Harumi wouldn't come in as long as Luffy was in here, so I think she'd end up falling asleep in the kitchen, on the bench there. Which was fine. Sanji would watch over her.

Luffy laid me down on my bed, then curled up beside me.

"You really don't remember Usopp? Long-nose?" I murmured quietly.

"It… it sounds _reaaaaaaaaally _familiar, Nami. It does. But…"

"Something strange happened last night," I shook my head. "It's messing with everyone's head." I closed my eyes and sighed. "When I wake up, can we go search for Usopp? He has to be somewhere on this island. I'm sure you'll recognize him when you see him."

Luffy kissed the top of my head, smoothing my hair down. "Of course."

I used his arm as a pillow, willing myself to fall asleep. Despite how tired I was, I didn't think I'd be able to fall into a dream world so fast. Not with my brain working as hard as it was to figure things out.

It came surprisingly easily.


	9. One night's end, a friend gone away

**A/N:** Bam, bam and BAM! Three stories updated in the course of twenty-four hours. How's that for a burst of inspiration?

This chapter is shorter than a few others in this story so far, but I'm kinda just glad I got one together! As I'm sure many of you are. It's chapters like this that make me feel like I'm not quite as out of touch with the characters we love as I sometimes feel. In all honesty, re-reading the entire series might do me some good. Or maybe I'll watch the anime for once. I've watched a lot of anime, but I've only watched the odd episode here and there of One-Piece. I'm the type to choose either reading or watching, and most of the time I fall into the category of reading.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! We'll be getting back to the running and screaming in the next chapter :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>08:<strong>  
>One night's end, a friend gone away<em>  
><em>With no recollection, so goes on the day<em>  
><em>But night will fall, and more horrors will ensue<em>  
><em>And soon, so soon, away will be two<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Nami<span>_

When I woke up, Luffy was gone, and after yesterday, it worried me. I got to my feet, limping to the door. The ship looked empty, but I heard laughter coming from the kitchen. I struggled over, pressing my lips together as if that would help numb the pain. It didn't.

I opened the kitchen door, and all their heads swung around to look at me. Usopp still wasn't there.

"Nami, you should rest today. Last night really took a lot out of you," Chopper rushed forward. He helped me over the table.

"Still no Usopp?" I asked, looking at Suki, who shook her head.

I closed my eyes, only able to wonder what had happened yesterday at the circus.

"Are you okay?" Luffy asked, touching my arm gently.

"I'm going to the circus tonight," I told him.

"No, Nami," Chopper shook his head. "You can't. You need to get better first."

"Something messed up is happening on this island, and I want to know what it is," I told them.

"We'll look into it," Robin promised. "In the meantime, why don't you draw us a picture of him so that we know who we're looking for?"

This was unbelievable. How could they just… forget him? My hands shook with frustration and helplessness.

"If he's really our nakama, I'm sure we'll recognize him when we see him," Luffy said confidently. He reached between us, giving my hand a small squeeze.

"I'll… I'll go and find his wanted poster," I said, standing up.

"Tell us where to look," Franky said, putting a hand on my shoulder and gently easing me back into a sitting position.

"It should be on the wall in the men's quarters," I told them. Luffy looked at everyone for a moment before leaving to go and look. We all sat in silence. I didn't know what to say. I was frustrated beyond relief.

Luffy came back, clutching the poster in his hand.

"Did you find it?" I asked.

"Is this… is this him?" he opened the poster. It was the Sogeking poster. Didn't we have an up to date one? "Sogeking?"

"That's an even weirder name than Usopp," Chopper whispered to Franky.

"That's him, but he's wearing a mask there. There should be another one, one with his funny hat and his nose and –and –"

"We'll find him, Nami," Luffy conquered the distance between the two of us. He crouched in front of me, taking my hands in his. "I promise."

"You believe me?"

"Of course," he clenched my hands, reassuring me. "So, let us handle this."

"Zoro and I will head out right away," Robin said, getting to her feet and pulling him right along with her. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"We'll figure things out, Nami," Chopper assured. "So let's get you some medicine and back to bed."

"Fine," I muttered, letting Luffy pick me up and carry me over to the infirmary. He set me down on the bed there, and waited patiently as Chopper took care of me. When he carried me back into the kitchen, Robin, Zoro, Franky, Harumi, and Brooke were gone. Sanji and Suki sat at the table. Both were silent.

"I guess it's me and Suki again," I commented as Luffy sat me down again.

"I was thinking one of us should stay here with you guys," Sanji said. "To make sure you're safe."

"What? No – the danger wasn't here on the ship, the danger was out there, at the circus –we need everyone out there to make sure this doesn't happen again. We can't lose another crew member."

"Agreed," Luffy cut in before Sanji could argue. "We'll go to the circus, Sanji. And we'll be on the lookout for anything suspicious. If Usopp is our nakama –"

"He is," Suki and I said in unison.

"Then we'll find him. And we'll get him back," Luffy swore to us.

"God dammit, Luffy," Sanji stood up abruptly. "I know things have felt off since we arrived at this island, but are you kidding me? We shouldn't be worrying about this guy when we should be focusing on fixing the boat and getting out of here."

"We never leave nakama behind. Regardless of whether we all remember them or not," Luffy stood his ground, squaring his shoulders. "I believe in Nami and Suki. And if the two of them believe one of us is missing, I will find him."

Sanji looked angry as he slid a cigarette out of his pocket, heading outside to smoke it.

"Thank you, Luffy," I clutched at the hem of his shirt as he began to walk away. "Really. Thank you."

"Get some rest," he kissed the top of my head before leaving the room.

"Do you think –"

"Of course they'll find him," I interrupted. "Without a doubt. Luffy won't stop until he does."

* * *

><p><em><span>Robin<span>_

"Back to the library?" Zoro let out an aggravated breath. "I thought we were searching for that Usopp fellow that Nami and Suki keep going on about. I feel like they had a little bit too much to drink while we were out at the circus yesterday."

"What if we've really forgotten? And they weren't drinking," I told him. "To believe so much that a person exists isn't something brought on from having a drink. It's more like a drug. But the only drugs anyone takes are issued directly by Chopper –and the only one getting any medication right now is Nami. So that doesn't explain why Suki is on the same wavelength."

"And we're at the library because –"

"Because we're missing something vital about this island. And I really feeling like figuring out the riddle is the first step in making everything, well, make sense," I glanced over my shoulder. "You don't have to be here. You can look on foot with the others. But I'm going to search the way I know best."

"All I'll be doing is sitting here again," Zoro said. "So I will go out with the others. We'll meet up before the next show at the circus."

"I'll be here," I waved to the shelves upon shelves of books.

"Don't forget to eat," he warned.

"I'll try not to." But I probably would.

He left, and I turned back to the shelves, putting my hands on my hips. Where do I start? Yesterday we conquered history of the island. After that a good place to start looking would be…

The local newspapers. We had a missing person –how many people went missing around here exactly? How often did the circus come around? The questions I had should be answered though whatever local reporters had heard or saw. Newspapers.

I found them easily enough. And I grabbed them all, bringing them to the closest table. Although thin, there were a lot of them. Twelve piles at least two feet tall. I was going to be here all afternoon.

* * *

><p><em><span>Zoro<span>_

"Anything?" I asked, sitting down at the bar counter. Harumi was on the otherside, disguised as a man again. I don't know how she managed to get a job almost instantly each time we needed information, but she did. I suppose it was a hidden talent. A charisma she hid while she was out of character.

"Nothing. They haven't seen him, haven't heard of Sogeking. Nothing," she said gruffly, pouring me a glass of water. I would have preferred rum, or sake, or anything else, really. This felt like a wild goose chase.

"What about the circus?" I downed the water anyway. It was, admittedly, refreshing.

"It circulates between twelve islands. Consists of twelve acts a night. Goes on for seven nights," Harumi splayed both hands down on the counter, a sign I've come to know as frustration in the few months she'd been with us. "Everyone loves it when the circus comes. It's the greatest show that _everybody's_ ever seen. That's it. That's all anyone has to say. So far, anyway. I'll keep asking around."

"I'll go let Robin know," I got to my feet. She acknowledged me as I left with a nod, then went back to cleaning glasses and serving other customers. I walked down the street, wondering how everyone else is doing with their search. Did it feel futile? But Robin was right. We've come so far with Nami to not trust her now.

Back at the library, Robin was still there, elbow deep in articles and newspapers. She looked up at me as I approached her, her eyes a little hopeful. But I shook her head, and she slouched back, running a hand through her hair.

"This is… this is bullshit," she muttered. "All the articles I've gone through have nothing. No missing people, only slightly weird affairs, much like our boat and the destroyed building." We'd walked by that building earlier. It hadn't been like that yesterday, and no one knows how it came to be. Had Nami said something about that, too? I couldn't remember anymore. Everything was starting to blend together. She went on, "But no reason as to why they happened. They get rebuilt, the money coming from an unknown source, and then they get forgotten."

"What are you saying?" I sat on the edge of the table and picked up a paper, flipping through it, looking at the pictures but not bothering to spare a glance for the words.

"I'm saying that these are probably a dead-end," she gestured to the piles. "I'll keep at it, but I'm going to have to come up with something new quick."

"I have confidence in you," I put the paper aside and leaned forward, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You haven't eaten, have you?"

"You caught me," she grinned sheepishly.

"Let's go grab something," I told her.

She cast a glance around the newspapers, then turned back to me and nodded. "Let me just put these all away. I'll come back tomorrow."

"Nami better annex our debts after all this," I stretched as I watched her many hands take care of the clean-up. I was trying to lighten the mood.

"Really? You're playing that card?" she chuckled.

"She plays that card all the time," I defended.

"Well, I'm sure if you bring it up, she'll forget all about your debts," she rolled her eyes.

"You think so?"

"No, I'm pretty sure she'll triple it."

* * *

><p><em><span>Nami<span>_

"Bye, Nami. Bye, Suki," the crew waved as they headed off into the night. Suki and I were left there again. And it frustrated me to no end. Stupid, stupid ankle.

"No running off tonight?" Suki made me promise.

I didn't answer, just turned and headed toward the women's quarters. Time would fly faster if I was sleeping. It had to. Suki tried to help me, but I shrugged her off. I wasn't quite sure she understood what I felt. Usopp was the fourth member to join our crew. We'd been together for so long. We'd been through so much. And then having no one remember who he was on top of everything was just…

I curled up in my bed, bringing my knees up to my chest and pulling the blankets up to my chin. I closed my eyes, but unlike the night before, sleep didn't even seem to be close to settling over me. Surprisingly, tears rose to my eyes. What was wrong with me? I couldn't cry. They were going to find him. Usopp couldn't just up and disappear without a trace. All the adventures we'd been on couldn't be easily erased.

I didn't want to believe it either. But I had to have faith in Luffy and everyone else to find him. Because if they couldn't do it, then no one could.

And that scared me.


	10. A pause in the story, a past revealed

**A/N:** And another Freak Show chapter appears!

So this is weird. Flash back time! Dun da da daaaa!

And I feel like that's pretty self-explanatory. In this chapter, you'll see Uri once again -a minor OC from Down Under. Do any of you remember her? Maybe? It's been a while, I'll admit.

Anyway, I'll keep it short. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>09:<strong>  
><strong>A pause in the story, a past revealed;<strong>  
>Resurfaced memories, no longer sealed<br>What does one do when torn apart?  
>Choose to face their fears? Or not?<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Suki<span>_

I watched the rise and fall of her chest from the doorway. Slow, steady. If she was calm, it meant she was finally asleep. Which was good. I couldn't have her running around blindly on the island again. It was dangerous.

Exhaling slowly, I closed the door. I took the two steps to the railing, plopping down on the ground with my legs slipping between the posts and dangling above the lawn deck. From there, I could see the docks and anyone that could approach. It also shrunk the chance of Nami slipping out and escaping to investigate things on her own.

I let my forehead rest against the post, closing my eyes for a moment. It was crazy that after all these years, the island hadn't changed a bit. I hated it. Hated the smells, hated the vibe it gave off. Hated the air that shrouded it and the waves that crashed along its port. I hated it all.

Mostly though, I hated the circus that the crew was going to.

* * *

><p><em>Ten Years Ago<em>

* * *

><p>"There," my father said, placing something cold in my hands. "You can open your eyes."<p>

I wasn't excited to see what he had planned next for me to try my hand at. My parents were trapeze artists for the _Circus Grand_, and they expected me to follow in their footsteps.

But I didn't want a life, flying through the air.

I'd been practicing cartwheels and handstands, hanging upside down and walking on tightropes since I was three. However, to my parents' disappointment, my cartwheels were never straight; my handstands left my forearms red and sore. Hanging upside down made me queasy. At least, that's how things appeared to be to them. Apparently, I was a good actress from a young age. Faking to be bad at things was a natural talent. But their determination to have me be an act in the circus with them was unfaltering. Soon they had me breathing fire, taming tiger-wolves (or, at least, attempting to) and I had them believing it was all for naught.

"Well… open them," he repeated.

I did. Slowly. In my hands was a long box. He encouraged me to open it with a nod. Behind him, my mother bit her lip, a sign that she really wanted this to work out. Had I gone too far in being 'talentless?'

"Open it," my mother encouraged, touching my arm gently.

She didn't have to tell me twice –I was, after all, curious by nature. I balanced the box in one hand, opening it with the other. Inside were five daggers, stored carefully. I picked one up, my father taking the box from me so that I could weigh it in my hands. It was perfect. Holding the handle felt natural.

"They're for throwing –our circus doesn't have a knife throwing act. So I thought it'd be perfect. You can perfect it on your own. No pressure," my father held the case while I placed the dagger back inside. He closed it softly, and handed it back. "What do you think?"

"I'll… I'll give it a try," I promised him.

"That's what I like to hear," he patted me on the back. "Maybe this will stop you from day dreaming about becoming a singer."

I avoided his gaze. He didn't understand. The life I wanted was a life on the stage. I wanted to sing, and dance and please a crowd. Envisioning it was easy. My name on posters, plastered on walls. I could see the stage, the fans and the applause… But it was a million miles away. My mother, who encouraged me to sing, didn't see it becoming a reality. My father didn't even bother playing along.

So my dreams were put on hold.

* * *

><p>I held the dagger by the blade, throwing it at the target painted on the side of the barn. Although we were circus folk, we owned a small farm. No animals or plants, but it was perfect for practicing stunts in privacy. My parents had their trapeze bars hanging in the barn for practicing while they were home. It's also where the circus stored the tiger-wolf when they didn't need it for a show.<p>

"You've gotten good," my father said, arms crossed as he watched from the fence that surrounded the barn.

"Thank you," I wiped the small beads of sweat from my forehead as I walked to retrieve the dagger from the wood.

"But you're not perfect yet," he went on. "Have you been practicing hard while we're away?"

"I practice all the time," I told him, examining the notch in the barn's wall. It wasn't precisely in the middle. Close though.

"You want a name in the world, this is how you're going to do it," he told me. "Once you're able to hit dead center, try it from further away."

I watched him as he walked away. I'd fought against him for so long, and now that I was cooperating, it seemed like I couldn't please him.

* * *

><p><em>Eight years ago<em>

* * *

><p>The day I turned fourteen, I had my first live performance with the circus. I wasn't nervous. I was born to perform. And I had confidence in my accuracy. I could hit a target clean from one side of the three rings to the other. When I was focused, I could hit anything from almost any distance inside the tent. I could be sitting, lying down, and my accuracy changed only by the smallest of percentages.<p>

"Ready?" my mother rubbed my shoulders before my act. Well, there were still four acts before mine, but I was pacing the ground outside the tent with anticipation until she'd stopped me.

"Yeah," I stretched.

"Your father and I got something for you," she told me, handing me a necklace. It was a white jewel at the end of a leather string. She pulled my hair out of the way, tying it around my neck. "For good luck. And for protection. From your first performance, things only get increasingly more dangerous as you try to woo the crowd."

"You don't believe that kind of stuff, do you?" I asked, lifting the jewel up and examining it. Despite my words, holding it made me feel… safe.

"There are a lot of things unexplained in this world. I'm willing to believe anything," she said.

"I guess you're right," I let it fall back down against my collar bone.

She laughed. "I'm a mom. I'm always right."

I smiled at her. "I know."

She played with my hair for a moment, braiding and unraveling it. It was just past my shoulders, so there wasn't a lot I could do with it. I usually just tossed it up in an elastic and sported a ponytail. But my mother insisted I kept it down for the performance.

"I know this isn't the kind of performing you've had your heart set out on," she spoke after a long moment of silence. There was clapping coming from inside the tent. Laughter, too.

"Performing is performing," I shrugged.

"Don't give up on your dreams just for me and your father," she told me. "But I just wanted something for you to fall back on if things didn't work out. But I have faith in you."

I didn't know what to say. I caught a glimpse of my father as he exited one of the preparation tents, and my mother caught on quickly.

"He doesn't say it, but he's proud of you," she reassured me. "And if you ask any of his friends here, he raves about your singing."

"Bullshit," I snorted.

"Language," she scolded. "But it's the truth. He's your biggest fan."

She left shortly after that conversation, going to go and prepare for her act with my father.

Uri, my best friend since I was seven, came to my side. She and her uncle were one of the acts in our circus. The two of them had arrived on a rainy afternoon on the island, and my parents had introduced them to the ropes of performing. The two of them together did a juggling act.

"I always thought you'd brandish your extraordinary strength when it came to performing," she told me.

"Shh," I looked around, making sure my mother was really gone. They may have suspected me of purposefully acting poorly at everything else, but my strength had always been the only thing I could hide perfectly. Uri only knew of it because I had lifted fallen rocks off of her when we'd had an accident while exploring the island one day.

"I know, I know. Strength and becoming a singing idol don't go hand in hand –but neither does knife-throwing," she pointed out.

"I'm just trying to make my parents happy."

"They are happy," she told me.

"I think I'm finally starting to realize that," I smiled.

Inside the tent, the clapping and the laughter turned to screams. Uri and I exchanged a brief look before running inside to see what was happening. Unknown people were marching into the center ring, fire breathers burning the support beams. The audience fought to get to the exit, not caring about anybody but themselves. The ring master and the tiger-wolf tamer raged against the first intruders that neared. But the fire breather only had to spout a tiny bit of fire to have them backing off.

Someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see my mother.

"Come," she pulled me along, back out the way Uri and I had come in. I couldn't see Uri now. She'd disappeared. She was good at that.

I followed my mother, letting her lead me away from the chaos that seemed to devour the peace that once lay over the town. Ahead of us was my father, who gestured for us to run faster. We picked up the pace.

Suddenly, a white light appeared high in the sky, above our high rise tent which was quickly being consumed with flame, and my mother froze when she looked at it. I tried to pull her along, but she wouldn't budge. I yanked on her hand and her rind slipped off her finger. Fog rolled down from the tent around us, swirling around our feet, growing thicker and thicker.

And my mother was gone. Just like that. I turned to my father, but he had disappeared, too.

Both of them. Just completely gone. Vanished into thin air.

Just as quickly as things started, they ended. The fog seemed to sink down into the ground, as if it'd never been there. The light was gone. The intruders and the screams could no longer be heard. Uri and other circus folk came out of hiding, uncertain of what just happened. But the circus tent was still burnt to smithereens. My parents were still gone.

Uri and I found out that a few others had been taken, too. Some from the circus –some audience members. The ring master was gone, one of our clowns. The baker that my parents sent me to by bread from. Two more people who I didn't know of at all. Seven in total, my parents included.

At first, we thought they were missing. We searched the island for a week, high and low, in caves and in forests. No rock was left unturned. At the end of the week we found them. Floating in the port of our town.

Dead.

* * *

><p><em>Four Years Ago<em>

* * *

><p>Uri walked in on me while I was tucking my dagger into its strap on my leg. She shut the door and leaned against it with a sigh. She'd become like my sister over the last four years. She and I had left our messed up island after the circus had been disbanded -with the ring master dead, there wasn't really anyone to lead us, and we were all a little wary of things repeating themselves. I'd taken the opportunity to make a name for myself. With Uri's support, it didn't take long for me to rise to the top.<p>

"You have body guards," she reminded me. "You don't really need that, do you?"

"I feel safer with them," I told her, pulling my dress down to hide it.

"How are your fans going to feel when they see you with a dagger hidden under your skirt?" she crossed over to me and lifted the skirt, pulling the dagger out. "You left that world behind you. Treasure them as your father's keepsakes, but don't wear them on stage. You're an idol. Not a circus freak."

Although I'd grown up in the circus, I had never thought of myself that way until Uri started calling us such. She saw the circus folk after the incident, and how lifeless they became and grew a odd sort of disdain for them. As if distancing herself mentally from all of them meant that the things that had happened didn't happen to us. She avoided the past as much as possible. I understood that. The first few performances I did, when the stage lights lit up, I was blinded and all I could think about was that the intruders were there and they were coming to finish what they couldn't. Without Uri pushing me forward, I might not be going to put on my biggest performance yet.

But the further I grew away from the circus, the more I missed it. Or, the more I missed my parents nagging about it.

"You want me to become the defenseless idol? Portrayed weak and helpless?" I asked, taking the knife from her.

"It sells better than the strong heroine. Everyone loves a damsel in distress," she picked up the box my father had given to me when I was twelve, opening it up to reveal four other daggers. "It's been four years. And we're fine. But it's your choice, Suki. You already revealed your super strength when you pulled the set piece off a crew member, even if you did chalk it up to an adrenalin rush."

I hesitated. I was where I always wanted to be. Maybe it was time to forget the past.

As I slid the dagger into its place in the box, Uri smiled. "I just know your parents would be proud of you right now."

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

* * *

><p><span><em>Robin<em>

Zoro rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb, the pressure making my skin raw. He was anxious. I understood why. We didn't recall anything about yesterday except for a fantastic show. And yet, somehow, we lost a crewmate, and all memory of him. What if the same thing happened tonight? What if we lost Brooke? Chopper? Or Sanji? Franky, or Harumi, or Luffy? Or Zoro?

I squeezed his hand as the show began.

"Come one, come all!" The ring master shouted, a spot light beaming down where he stood.

Just like the night before, the townspeople cried back, "Come one, come all!"

It was like they were brainwashed, to be quite honest. I looked at Zoro to see if he saw it, too. His brows furrowed together as he watched the ringmaster, who was dressed, once again, in his purple and black suit.

"One night down, six nights to go.  
>One right after another, we'll put on a good show.<br>Tonight you will see wild acrobats and funny clowns  
>And our tiger-wolves will have you gasping aloud.<p>

But that isn't all, there's too much to just list  
>Keep your eyes open, for this you don't want to miss<br>Hold on to your hats, you'll be scared out of your seat  
>But believe me when I say that you're in for a treat."<p>

And just like before, the light died out immediately. I could still feel Zoro's hand in mine. That same voice from yesterday slowly rose up through the darkness, and the glowing began again. It was like looking into the sun.

Before I knew what was happening, I couldn't feel Zoro's hand anymore. And the darkness consumed us once again.


End file.
